Force Field
by amberhathaway
Summary: The Capitol didn't have a force field on the roof until after the 71st Hunger Games. Two shot, T for suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games! I just write for fun :D**

The train seemed to sway slightly, but never enough for discomfort. It was always true to its goal; the Capitol. The world outside was a blur. The train was going so fast, it was impossible to catch a picture of what one was flying by. All that was visible were the smeared colors splashed across the windows. It would have been calm, except for the passengers were not there by choice.

Brennan sat quietly in her cabin. Her head was sitting against the vibrating window as she watched the abstract figures roll by. The last thing she ever wanted was to leave her seemingly perfect life in District 4. To onlookers, it may not have been that way, but to her it was. She was happy there. Now she was being ripped away from everything she knew to go compete in some sick game. The Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games were the Capitol's way of showing their power of the Districts. In Brennan's opinion, it was cruel. She wasn't the only one who thought so, but most in District 4 never questioned the Capitol. 4 was one of the wealthier, more favored districts so the people never had an issue with the Capitol.

After the Reaping, Brennan's memory seemed to stop working. Saying goodbye to her family and friends didn't seem to register. It was as if she ever did. But it might have been better that way, for it would only bring tears to recollect the last time she would see those who mattered most. Brennan knew she would die in the Games. She wasn't a career and had never even thought about killing anyone or surviving in the woods for days. It just wasn't her.

A knock on the door interrupted Brennan's brooding. Her head snapped towards the noise and a young man emerged through the door. It was her mentor, Finnick. Technically she was supposed to have a female victor as a mentor, but Mags was too old. Brennan didn't mind though, as far as she was concerned she wasn't going to win.

"Hey," Finnick greeted. Finnick was three years older than Brennan, so she had a hard time seeing him as someone to respect as an elder. But Finnick was really… hot. He had the same tanned skin as most people from 4, dark blond hair and bright green eyes. His body was toned and he flashed Brennan a brilliant smile. She didn't know why though because this was not a good situation.

"Hey," Brennan replied, turning her gaze back to the window.

Finnick took a seat near Brennan's feet. "I know you aren't exactly thrilled," he began. "But when we get to the Capitol, you need to act like it. People won't like you if you act depressed. You need sponsors, Brennan, they can make or break you." Finnick spoke as if he were in his fifties rather than his twenties.

Brennan didn't think that it mattered, but she would do it to appease him.

"District 4 is a favorite," Finnick continued. "So that will help you already."

The news lightened Brennan's mood a little, but it didn't change the fact that she was in the Hunger Games. To be honest, she didn't look fierce. Her hair was bleach blond and straight, but her skin was lighter than most in District 4. Dark brown eyes offset her hair. The only thing that made her warrior like were her long legs, but she lacked an hour glass figure and had a short torso despite her large breasts. It made her look out of proportion considering how thin she was.

"Do you honestly think I have a shot?" Brennan asked, letting a small glimmer of hope seep into her voice.

Finnick studied her for a moment. "If you work hard during training, then yeah. But careers are always a factor."

Brennan's hopeful gaze turned downcast. The careers ruined everything.

Silence took over the cabin until an Avox entered. She set down two plates of steaming food in front of Finnick and Brennan and left. Finnick dug in right away, but Brennan pushed the plate away. Finnick paused and washed down his food with a swig of water. "Eat," he ordered.

"Well, I won't be eating much in the arena. Might as well get ready for starving," Brennan retorted.

"True," Finnick conceded. "But the mutton is really good," he finished with a smile.

Finnick's comment earned a smile and a giggle from Brennan.

"There we go! There's a smile," Finnick said grinning. "When I saw the picture of you with your friends and then saw you here I didn't think it was the same person. You're much prettier when you smile."

Brennan flushed. She really didn't like flirting, but if he was going to mentor her like this, she would have to put up with it. "Thanks," she replied deciding to dig into the mutton. The taste was so different than the fish in District 4, and she loved it. In fact, Brennan ate it so fast she felt sick after.

"I should go get Salling," Finnick said pushing his plate aside.

Salling was the other tribute from 4. He was tall, tan and toned. Not much unlike Finnick. Except Salling had brown eyes like Brennan and brown hair. Brennan was nervous about speaking with him. It seemed pointless to form an alliance with him if they would end up killing each other anyways.

Brennan was fidgeting when Finnick arrived with Salling. Salling was two years older than Brennan and he shot her a glare. Finnick noticed this and shoved him down into a seat. "You two are going to have to train together. There is only one of me and two of you. So learn to get along," he snapped before he left the room.

Feeling uncomfortable, Brennan scooted away from him. Salling sighed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," she replied.

"So you're Brennan?"

Brennan nodded. "Yep."

Salling nodded as well. "Do you know how long until we get to the Capitol?"

"I think another day. 4 is pretty far from the Capitol."

Silence. It was so common now that it didn't bother Brennan or Salling. They were grateful for their chance to reflect on what would happen when they arrived in the Capitol. They might get an hour of so of sleep, then they would be taken to their prep teams to be dressed up for the Opening Ceremonies. Then training, then interviews, and then the Games.

"Are you scared?" Brennan asked after three hours of quiet.

Salling's brown eyes were full of fear when he replied. "Yes."

"Me too," Brennan said quietly. It felt better saying it out loud. To Salling, the question seemed incredibly stupid at first. Who wouldn't be scared? Even Careers could get nervous. When he replied, it didn't seem stupid. It was a reasonable question. They had something in common now; fear.

"Can you even fight?" Salling asked.

"Well… not really." Brennan said. "But let's not talk about that."

Salling frowned. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you have siblings?"

Salling nodded. "I have a little sister, Vesper. She actually looks like you. What about you?"

"Four older brothers," Brennan said.

"Four?"

"Yeah," Brennan laughed. "Ricky, Garret, Dallin, and Safford. They're all really stupid, but I love them. I can't really call Safford stupid anymore, though. He's married and has two daughters. Presley and Maire. They're the best nieces ever, but they look like their mom. Black hair, blue eyes."

Salling smiled.

"I actually have a picture of all of us," Brennan said digging through her small bag. She pulled out a picture of her and her family. They were at the beach and the sun was bright in the sky. All were in bathing suits and smiling widely. Brennan was in the middle and had Ricky and Safford on her left and Garret and Dallin on her right. Her nieces were clinging onto her legs, but grinning at the camera.

"I'm guessing your parents took the picture," Salling commented.

"Yeah, my mom did. My dad hates pictures," Brennan said. "Do you have a picture of your family?"

Salling nodded. District 4 wasn't one of the poorer districts so they had these luxuries. He pulled out a picture of him and Vesper. It scared Brennan how much Vesper really did look like her. Same color hair, same color eyes and skin. Their only difference was their height and body shapes; their faces and coloring were almost identical.

Salling and Brennan talked until Salling fell asleep on the bed in the cabin. It seemed unfair to Brennan that Salling was so nice and funny. If she was going to win, she was going to have to see him die. She might have to kill him herself. Brennan pushed the thought from her mind, and fell into a troubled sleep.

The next day was monotonous. The passengers were still a few hours away from the Capitol, but it seemed so much longer.

When they did arrive in the Capitol, the train slowed down so that the images outside were no longer abstract, but clear pictures. Skyscrapers were scattered throughout the city and roads were weaved intricately through them. Cars headlights' were blurs flying down the roads and pedestrians were placed randomly on the sidewalks. All of their outrageous clothes and looks were visible from the train. The city was so full of life, it was hard to comprehend. Both tributes were used to the quiet village life by the sea, not a huge noisy city.

"Wow…" Salling breathed.

"Seriously," Brennan agreed.

Finnick walked into their cabin when the train slowed to a stop. "Okay, brush your hair," he said pointing at Brennan. "And you need to get the food off of your mouth," he said to Salling.

They both obliged their mentor and followed orders. No doubt cameras would be waiting for them as soon as they stepped off the train.

Brennan's heart was flying as they made their way towards the front of the train. All the tributes would be on the cover of every magazine in the Capitol. It made her nervous about her appearance, so she kept running her fingers through her hair.

Finnick glanced back at Brennan and laughed once. "Don't worry, once the Opening Ceremonies start, no one will see these pictures," he tried to offer some comfort. "Just smile and you'll be fine."

Brennan slapped the biggest grin she could muster on her face before the train doors flew open. Cameras flashed causing Salling and Brennan to squint a little more. Brennan felt a little more comfortable after a few seconds, so she waved at the cameras before Peacekeepers came and escorted the tributes towards the Training Center.

Once they were inside, they were shown to their rooms and got ready for bed. It was midnight and tomorrow was the Opening Ceremonies, Brennan and Salling needed rest desperately.

Before she turned out her lights, Brennan received a knock on the door. She didn't even have a chance to say 'come in' before Finnick walked through. "I won't be able to see you until ten minutes before the Ceremony tomorrow, so I thought we could talk now."

"About what?" Brennan asked. She knew what was going to happen to her. The Hunger Games were required viewing, so she had watched them since she was four. She even remembered Finnick's Games.

"Well, I don't know you at all," he said grinning.

Brennan sighed. Getting attached was not a good idea. In a week's time, she could be dead. "Finnick…" Brennan sighed.

"This mentality will kill you. Now, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Um…" Brennan felt uncomfortable now. "Green?" The answer came out as a question.

"So you're saying you like my eyes?" Finnick asked with a wide smile.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yes, Finnick. Because I like green, your eyes are dreamy," she replied. Her voice was sugarcoated with sarcasm. She did admit in a teeny corner of her mind that indeed they were. But every woman and girl in Panem thought it.

"I knew it. So are annoyed by my presence?"

"Yes."

"I knew that too!"

Brennan couldn't help it anymore, she smiled and giggled.

"Finally," Finnick breathed. "Well, mission accomplished. See you tomorrow before the Ceremonies!"

Finnick seemed to be in a better mood since the train. It confused Brennan, but she was so exhausted she fell right to sleep.

_'Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 71__st__ Hunger games begin!' Caeser Flickerman's voice bellowed through the speakers. _

_ One of the tributes seemed to forget that a gong was sounded exactly a minute after the announcement and was blown sky high by a land mine. The tribute was Salling. Brennan tried to stay calm after seeing the horrific image in front of her, but a small yelp managed to escape her lips. _

_ The gong sounded and all the tributes dashed towards the Cornucopia. All except Brennan, who remained still just staring at where Salling had stood. Something snapped within her, and she let out a blood curdling scream. A Career noticed the weakness, and stabbed her right through her heart. _

Brennan woke up screeching and thrashing. Normally if she had a nightmare, one of her brothers would come and comfort her. But she quickly realized they were back home and she was in the Capitol. She started to sob.

Brennan's nightmare was the worst she had ever had, and it was so clear. Every sordid image was etched into her mind forever. It had unnerved her to the point that she was shaking in fear. Even the sound of the sword piercing her flesh was unbelievably clear. It was the little, horrific details that stuck with her. To try and comfort herself, she began rocking back and forth and pretending it was her mother doing the action.

The tears stopped along with the shaking, but Brennan knew sleep would elude her for the night. So she got out of bed and wandered the halls of the Training Center. Everything was sleek and had a shimmer to it. It all looked so… expensive. The entire building seemed to be some big flashy show of wealth. But so did everything in the Capitol.

Brennan wandered up several stories of the building until she was on the roof. The sun had yet to make an appearance, but the city was awake. Cars were still on the roads, as well as pedestrians. All of those on the sidewalk were dragging themselves home after a long night of partying. Brennan could tell from her vantage point that they were all drunk.

Brennan stood. Her whole life had led her to this point, and it seemed cruel and unfair. Happy. That was the one word that could describe her life until now. Anger, sadness and confusion were such unfamiliar emotions, she didn't think she could handle them all at once.

Cautiously, Brennan stood on the ledge separating her from the sky. All she had to do to end her suffering was jump. It startled her to think so seriously about ending her life, but she was going to die anyways. Better sooner than later, she thought.

The act was such a short one, but it took so long to decide. She knew there was no way making it out of that arena alive. She didn't know how to handle a weapon or the first thing about survival. It seemed silly to just go into the arena knowing her fate. She could end it now. The pain. The suffering. It could go away with one step…

Brennan thought of life back home. Her brothers, her nieces and her parents. All the memories were happy ones, and she smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

Brennan stepped into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was originally a one shot, but let's make it a two shot, eh? Enjoy!**

"Where is she?" Finnick muttered, tearing through the room that District 4 was assigned. He had looked in Brennan's room, the living area, the kitchen, even Salling's room. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

About three hours earlier, a woman had been trudging home after a long night of partying. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't be completely drunk because she had work in the morning and couldn't afford a killer hangover. After all, she had board papers.

As the woman walked by the Training Center, where they kept the tributes for the Hunger Games, she admired the architecture and walked slowly. But when she turned her attention back to the sidewalk, she was no longer admiring anything. She let loose a blood curdling scream.

There was a dead body in the middle of the sidewalk. It was completely mangled, and the girl's body was bent in odd directions. Her bones were not supposed to go in those directions. A face of peace was on the dead girl's body. It was obvious that this was a suicide. So the woman screeched louder.

After numerous phone calls, the body was identified. It was one of the tributes. Brennan Carter. She was fifteen and had jumped off the roof of the Training Center. Peacekeepers went immediately to inform her mentor and fellow tribute of her death, not even bothering to console the weeping woman who had found her.

The Peacekeepers were allowed into District 4's room, where they found a very frustrated Finnick. "Mr. Odair," one of the Peacekeepers began.

Finnick's head snapped up. He knew they came to speak about Brennan, and he wondered if Brennan had escaped some how. It seemed plausible, but it would have taken a heck of a plan to break out of here. Besides, Peacekeepers would have found her by now. Worry consumed him. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Brennan Carter is dead," the Peacekeeper said coldly.

Finnick was shocked. When? How? He had seen her to bed. She must have snuck out during the night. But even then, tributes weren't allowed near sharp objects. They didn't even allow them knives at supper. Not only that, the windows in the Training Center were unbreakable. What if the Capitol arranged for her death? It seemed stupid though. She hadn't wronged them. Yet. "What happened?" Finnick finally croaked.

"She jumped off the roof. A woman by the name of Kat found her body about three minutes after," the Peacekeeper read off the chart. "President Snow would like to see you about this act."

Those words drained all emotion from Finnick. President Snow was most likely livid about losing one of the tributes. This had never happened before in Hunger Games history, and Snow didn't like surprises. Especially surprises that could cause the Districts to undermine his power.

"When?"

"Now, if possible."

"I need to go tell Salling what happened," Finnick said before walking towards his room. The Peacekeeper protested, but Finnick ignored him. He could wait.

"Salling," Finnick began after walking into his room.

Salling had been getting ready for a day of high stress when Finnick had intruded. Salling wasn't happy about it either, but he let his mentor continue. Finnick didn't have his usual smirk, and it worried Salling. Something must have happened.

"Brennan killed herself last night," Finnick whispered.

Salling let the words sink in. Brennan and he had one five hour conversation, yet he had never felt so close to anyone before. Only his sister could get him to open up like that, but she tore down his walls in an hour. And now she was gone. He would never feel that connection again. It felt as if he were in physical pain hearing that she killed herself.

After he let the news sit, he felt… happy. Brennan wouldn't have to deal with the horror of the Hunger Games. It was over for her. She was in a better place where she wouldn't have to kill twenty three tributes. And better yet, he wouldn't have to murder the girl who looked like his sister.

"How?" Salling asked.

"She jumped off the roof last night. Some lady found her a few minutes after. I bet it's all over the news right now," Finnick said.

Salling stormed into the living area and flipped on the TV, ignoring the Peacekeepers. Finnick was right. Pictures of Brennan leaving the train station when they first arrived were flashing onto the screen, and even some footage of her. She looked excited to be in the Capitol. It was hard to believe a few hours later she jumped off a building.

It was impossible to deny how ecstatic Brennan looked. Waves of euphoria were rolling off of her. Salling couldn't wrap his head around it. He wished he could have understood what was going through her mind when she decided to end her life. Probably that she was going to die anyways, so better to end it peacefully rather than being tormented by some sadistic Career in the arena. Salling had the sudden urge to emulate her actions, but he knew that all tributes would be under intense watch now.

"Mr. Odair, the President is demanding your presence in his office _now_," the Peacekeeper snapped at Finnick.

Finnick glared at him, but followed him out the door. He only hoped Salling wouldn't follow Brennan's footsteps while he was gone.

After a short drive, Finnick was escorted into President Snow's office. The sickly sweet aroma of roses was present. It was too sweet for Finnick though, so he gagged. Of course, he tried to cover it up. It didn't help that he knew why Snow used the scent of roses in every room of the mansion and on himself.

The TV was flipped on and Snow was watching it angrily. "I wake up this morning, and what do I hear? The girl from District 4 killed herself," Snow snapped at Finnick accusingly.

Finnick was disgusted by Snow's presence. He didn't even know Brennan's name. She was just a pawn in his Games. "We're all upset, sir," Finnick tried to be respectful.

"I'm not upset. I'm livid. What are we going to do now? We have twenty three tributes! It's all uneven. This isn't how it's supposed to work…"

Finnick slowly tuned the President out and focused on the screen behind him. Pictures of Brennan at the train station. He lied to Brennan. Everyone in Panem was seeing these pictures. Finnick almost smiled at the bit of cranberry sauce at the corner of her cheek. He should have told her to wipe her mouth, too.

Brennan and Finnick's meal together replayed in his mind. He had never seen someone eat so fast in his life. It didn't seem like she chewed her food. She placed the mutton on the fork, swirled it around in her cranberry sauce, and then shoveled it in her mouth. She ate it so fast she was sick. It made Finnick laugh at the time.

"We have taken care of the matter, however," Snow said, refocusing Finnick's attention.

"What did you do?" Finnick asked curiously.

"We drew another girl's name, Annie Cresta. She'll be here in time for the Opening Ceremonies and is being catered to on the train by her stylists."

Finnick nodded. They couldn't go on with one tribute.

"The main worry I have is that you were involved with this. Only certain people attain roof access, and as you know, Victors are one of them," Snow told Finnick.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Finnick raised his hands defensively.

"Then how do you propose she got onto the roof?" Snow snapped.

"Maybe someone left it open?" Finnick offered. "If she was determined enough, she could have broken any lock."

Snow pondered the thought for a moment. "Very well. I am going to have Peacekeepers look into the situation some more."

Finnick was escorted back to the Training Center. He found Salling in the care of his stylists, and left the room. He had to talk to someone about this.

Johanna Mason was watching TV that morning when she came across a very interesting story. One of Finnick's tributes jumped off the roof last night. She wondered how she got up there. Only Victors and authorized personnel were allowed up there. Then she came to a startling realization; she never closed the door when she left around midnight last night.

Johanna was about to go tell Finnick about her discovery when he burst into the room. "Can we talk?" Finnick asked.

Johanna knew what it was about, and she was never one to beat around the bush. "I left the door open last night. I think that's how… Brennan, or whatever her name was, got up there. Finnick, I am so sorry. I had no idea any of the tributes even knew about the roof," Johanna apologized quickly.

Finnick gaped at Johanna. "A-are you serious?"

Johanna swallowed and nodded. "I am _so_ sorry Finnick."

"No, nononono. You are in big trouble, Johanna!"

"Wait, what?" Johanna said, her fear was growing rapidly because of Finnick's terror.

"President Snow called me in this morning because he thought I let Brennan up there. I told him I didn't and now he's conducting an investigation. Johanna, he's gonna know you did it!"

Johanna's eyes widened in fear. "What am I going to do?" she shrieked.

"I don't know, but we've gotta figure something out…" Finnick sighed.

"Snow's going to kill me!"

"No he won't. We need an alibi of some sort," Finnick tried to come up with an idea. Maybe he could get one of the morphlings from District 6 to take the blame. If it were them, Finnick doubted Snow would kill them considering how far gone they were. "Maybe the District 6 Victors can help."

"The morphlings?" Johanna asked incredulously.

"They can come forward and say that they did it."

"Do you think they want a death wish?"

"I doubt Snow would kill them. They are so far gone it wouldn't do much to kill them." The words sounded cruel. Surely they had friends, but Finnick's only consolation that this plan would work was their addiction. Even Snow had boundaries.

"Okay…" the morphling said after Finnick and Johanna proposed their idea. "I can do that."

"Are you sure?" Johanna asked.

"Mmm…" she responded.

"Here's the phone," Finnick handed her the phone eagerly. He wanted this mess fixed. He dialed the number and held it up to her ear. Only a few people received the President's personal number; Victors and maybe two Peacekeepers.

"Hello?" Snow answered the phone.

"Mr. President?" the morphling said.

"Ah, Nessa, how can I help you?"

"I left the door open last night…" her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"It was an accident. I forgot to shut the door on the roof…"

"Well, thank you for coming forth. You will be spared punishment for your honesty." President Snow hung up.

"Okay… Is that all you wanted?" Nessa asked dreamily.

"Yes. Thank you so much, Nessa." Johanna leaned over and embraced the woman. She received no response.

Johanna couldn't believe how easy Snow let Nessa off the hook. It wasn't like him to do that. The morphling didn't even get a lecture! Though, she probably would have daydreamed through the entire thing. Johanna expected her to get a death sentence, or at least a good beating. But no, she just got a thank you for her "honesty".

It was the day for interviews, and Finnick had never been so scared for the Games in his life. Not even when he had to participate. In a matter of two weeks, Finnick knew he was in love with his tribute, Annie Cresta. And he knew District 4 was targeted this year. He doubted that even Salling was going to make it out alive.

"What do I say when they ask about Brennan?" Salling asked Finnick quietly. He still hadn't gotten over it.

"Tell them what you thought of her and that her death was…" Finnick didn't finish. He couldn't think of a word that covered the horror of Brennan's death. "Just say how you feel. I'm sure it'll gain you some sponsors."

Salling nodded sadly. "I'll think of something," he said.

Finnick gave him a quick, encouraging slap on the shoulder before speaking with Annie.

Annie Cresta was close to Brennan. They had known each other since before Annie could even remember, and now, she was gone. Annie had no idea how she was going to make it through the interview with out bursting into tears, because no doubt they would bring Brennan up. Half the pictures that the Capitol were showing of Annie's life had Brennan in them. Annie thought it was to attract attention, and Finnick agreed with her.

And Finnick. She had known him for a while, but they never were close or had many conversations. She said 'hi' to him in the halls at school, but that was it. And after the games they never even spoke to one another. Now, they were in love. It had all happened so incredibly fast, too. Annie had never even kissed anyone before Finnick.

"District 1's lovely lady, Miss Garnet Carmichael!" Caeser Flickerman announced. Garnet made her way to the stage quickly.

Finnick made a mental note to talk to Annie as fast as he could.

"Annie, I know tonight will be high stress and it's going to be emotional, but you have to stay composed out there. Try and be as sweet as possible. Don't be weepy, it's a turn off for the audience," Finnick said. He had to be quick otherwise he wouldn't be able to say everything.

While Finnick tried to comfort both Annie and Salling, all the tributes before them were asked their opinions on Brennan's suicide. Already, half the audience was in tears and these tributes never even spoke with her. All they knew was that she was smart enough to kill herself before she was thrown in the arena. None of the tributes said that though, much to Salling and Finnick's dismay.

"District 4, Annie Cresta!" Caeser Flickerman announced.

The audience applauded and Annie bounced onto the staged. It wasn't her, but she had to look sweet and innocent. The skirt of her dress bobbed up and down as she made her way towards Flickerman. He smiled warmly at her.

The timer started. "So, Annie, tell us about yourself."

Annie's nerves started to kick in and it seemed like her memory had been erased. She didn't know anything about herself. "Um… I live in District 4…" This earned several laughs from the audience. She flushed and tried to scramble for some more information. "I'm a pretty good swimmer and I love fishing. I can spend all day on the water," Annie tried to make it seem like her hobby was surviving on water. It may help roll in sponsors if it looked like she could fend for herself.

"Do you have any boyfriends back home?" Flickerman asked, grinning widely.

"Um… no," Annie answered shyly. She had an innocent smile on and rosy red cheeks to accompany it. "Not at home, anyways." Annie decided to throw in a little mystery. It couldn't hurt, right?

Flickerman chuckled. "Now, what do you think of the Capitol?" Several cheers from the audience sounded.

Annie smiled and tried to search for positive words to describe the Capitol. She quickly realized she would have to lie. "I think it's so pretty here! The buildings are so tall and interesting. There's always something happening. It's so different from District 4."

The audience applauded, pleased by Annie's answer.

Flickerman cleared his throat; he was approaching the big question. "Sources at home have told us that you were close to the lovely Brennan Carter. How have you coped with her death?"

Annie held back tears and tried to compose herself. "I always have to tell myself she's in a better place. But some days, it isn't enough. I just want to lay in my bed and cry. Training is so difficult because I can't get up in the morning. I'm having nightmares. But I don't want to forget her. She was my best friend, and her death is the worst thing that could have happened to me. I'm just happy that she won't have to…" the buzzer cut her off. It was almost a blessing that it did, because if she had continued two tributes from District 4 would have died before the Games began.

Annie exited the stage as Flickerman called Salling out.

Salling walked onto the stage normally. No swagger that some of the guys had tried to pull off. He thought it was stupid and made them look cocky, which they were.

"So, Salling, tell us about yourself," Flickerman started. He wanted to have as much time to discuss the suicide. It was all so exciting and dramatic; the people just ate it all up. They loved a good death.

"I have a little sister, Vesper. I like going fishing with her and my dad on the weekends. Spear fishing is my favorite, although whale hunting is pretty great too. The water is my home," Salling said. He wanted to sound sensitive, but not like you could crush him in your hand. If sponsors knew he cared, but could use a weapon pretty well, he figured that he would be rolling them in.

"Are you protective of your little sister?" Flickerman asked with a grin.

"Tch, she's fourteen and hasn't had a boyfriend. Guess the reason," Salling joked. The audience laughed loudly along with Flickerman.

"You look like you'd keep them away!" Flickerman added, causing more laughter.

"I plan on continuing to," Salling added, hoping to show the audience his determination to stay alive.

Flickerman grinned and said, "I'm sure you do. Now, as Brennan's old district mate, were you close?"

Salling looked at his feet. The question was excruciating. _Be honest,_ Finnick had told him. It was so hard to be, though. He hated these people, he didn't want them to know he had a connection with this beautiful girl and now she was gone and he wouldn't ever feel it again. In fact, he probably wouldn't feel much of anything soon. "Yes," he choked out. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Flickerman felt guilty for asking the question. He was expecting this out of Annie. Not the strong looking young man who reportedly had no ties to Brennan before the Games. Awkwardly, he patted Salling's arm. It wasn't like he could say much.

"You know," Salling began unexpectedly, "she looked like my sister. I think that's why I connected with her so quickly. She just felt like home. I was so rude to her at first, though. But she showed me a picture of her gigantic family, and I opened up. She was so bubbly and nice. I still can't believe she did that to herself."

Flickerman was silent. Several people in the audience were sobbing. After the buzzer went off, Salling walked off without Flickerman saying good luck.

Annie was sobbing uncontrollably whilst Finnick tried to comfort her. Silently, Salling joined them. They were all in pain.

Haymitch Abernathy watched as the District 4 team consoled each other. It was so rare, he thought, that the tributes ever worked together. This was the closest he'd ever seen. It almost moved him. Almost. There was too much alcohol in his veins to illicit any emotion right now.

"H-Haymitch?" his female tribute, Agatha, tried to get his attention.

"What?" he slurred.

"I just…um…what should I say?" she stammered.

Haymitch shook his head and turned towards her. "I don't think you can follow that performance up, babe."

Agatha sighed in defeat. "Thanks for everything, Haymitch."

The lack of sarcasm surprised Haymitch, but he just took another swig of his drink to drown out any more emotion. Drinking was a great way to feel detached and avoid what District 4 was dealing with.

"Sure thing," he replied.

Johanna Mason was trying not to cry. Her guilt was insufferable. Knowing how much this girl's life meant to District 4 and seeing her face plastered everywhere made it worse. How could she have been so careless to leave the roof unlocked? All of this could have been avoided if she hadn't been so forgetful… Why did she have to go and drink? Was it really so hard to cope with all the pain by herself?

"Johanna?" her tribute said.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do you think they'll ask me about Brennan?"

The question was innocent, but destroyed her desire to sit with her tributes. Haymitch's bottle of liquor was so much more inviting, even if it's what got her here in the first place.

"Hey there," Haymitch greeted her giving her the bottle. It wasn't hard to understand why she was there. Finnick had told him what happened.

"This is the worst day ever," she snapped at nobody in particular.

"Even worse than the arena?"

Johanna paused for a moment. "At least in the arena I wasn't drowning in guilt."

Haymitch shrugged. "Welcome to the club," he said taking his bottle back.

Sighing, Johanna buried her face in her hands. "I've single handedly destroyed a family in District 4."

Deciding not to remind her of the people she killed in the arena, Haymitch offered his bottle back to her.

"This sucks."

"Life sucks."

Johanna rolled her eyes at Haymitch. "You're depressing."

"Well, you came over here," he snapped.

She shrugged. "You had booze."

Haymitch didn't reply and just wondered if he would have done the same thing as Brennan if he had been given the opportunity in his games.

Johanna seemed to be reading his thoughts when she asked quietly, "Would you have done it?"

"I think we all would have."

**A/N: Review :D**


End file.
